Holiday Truth or Dare
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a Christmas party with truth or dare.


_A/N :This story is a Christmas present for my friend TrisPrior101. Merry Christmas!This was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it._

Johnny, walked up to the door, and rang the door bell. The door was answered.

"Hello, I'm here for your party," he said. He was let in immediately. Not too far behind him were Ponch, and Nikki.

"Hi, I brought the cake, and the ding dongs," Ponch said with a huge smile. Nikki smiled,

"And I brought me!" she said happily. Ponch laughed,

"Oh, I brought Nikki along," he said. They were led into the room.

"It smells nice in here," Johnny said as he looked around. He was then forced to sit down. Nikki pushed him onto the couch, next to Michelle. It was her Christmas party, and Nikki figured that Johnny was the perfect guy for her to have at it.

"So, I brought the ice cream," Johnny said.

"Tutti Frutti?" Ponch asked hopeful.

"No, just vanilla, I'm sure everyone loves vanilla ice cream," Johnny said.

"I love it!" Nikki exclaimed. For some reason she hugged Ponch when she said it. She had hugged him a lot since they came in. She and Ponch sat down next to each other, and Johnny served the cake and ice cream.

"Here, since it's your Christmas party, you get the first ding dong," he said.

"Thanks," Michelle replied taking the ding dong.

"This is good cake." Johnny said while eating it.

"Did you make it yourself?" Michelle asked Ponch.

"Yeah, at the bakery," Ponch replied with a smile.

Nikki laughed, "Isn't baking, a 'Bakers' job?" She teased.

"Oh, why don't you tell Jon that?" Ponch replied with a smile. Then he turned to Michelle and Johnny again.

"I bought it at the bakery," he said.

"Yum, this is good," Michelle said after fully chewing her bite and swallowing it.

"It better be, I paid good money for it. And it's a Hersey's cake," Ponch said. He got some ice cream, even though it wasn't tutti frutti. They all sat together and enjoyed some nice peaceful conversation, and a small food fight. Ponch accidentally got food on Nikki, so she threw a small piece of her cake at him, and that started the whole thing.

Michelle stood up a few minutes later and decided to go over and put on a Christmas CD to set the mood of Christmas.

"We need to play a game," Nikki said.

"Yeah, we should play a game," Ponch agreed.

"What game would you like to play?" Michelle asked.

The room grew silent for a few moments.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Johnny suggested knowing that Ponch and Nikki liked that game. He wasn't sure if Michelle did he had only seen her a few times, and was surprised that Nikki would think they should be a couple for Christmas and hopefully longer.

"Sounds like fun," Ponch replied.

"Since it's Christmas let's try to do Christmas style truths and dares," Nikki suggested.

"That sounds interesting," Michelle replied.

The men nodded in agreement liking the idea.

"Alright I'll go first," Ponch said. He looked at Nikki, which to everyone was no surprise. "Nikki truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um…truth," she replied a little nervous she was always too scared to choose dares when but loved to answer truths…though she wasn't so sure what Ponch was gonna give her.

Ponch smiled. "What's the most expensive Christmas gift you've ever purchased?"

Nikki smiled. "Hmm…well I'd have to say it was probably that iPad I bought you last year," Nikki replied.

Nikki was about the ask Michelle is she wanted truth or dare, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"You expecting more guests?" Nikki asked looking at her friend.

"Only a few," she replied as she stood up and went to the door. She answered and smiled when as she let in Barry Baricza and Sindy Cahill.

"Hi guys, we were just starting truth or dare. Why don't you grab some cake first to enjoy…it's Hersey's," Ponch said.

Sindy smiled. "Thank you Ponch," she said.

Ponch smiled and nodded.

Bear and Sindy took a seat on the couch after grabbing a piece of the Hershey cake.

"This is really good cake," Bear said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied.

"Wanna get back to truth or dare?" Nikki asked she was eager to get on with it.

"Oh yes," Ponch replied.

"Johnny you've been unusually quiet over there, truth or dare?" Nikki asked changing her mind about asking Michelle.

"Um let's do dare."

Nikki nodded with a smile. "I dare you to sing the song Frosty the snow man backwards," she said.

"Are you kidding me? Backwards? Nikki that's crazy," Johnny said.

Nikki just laughed "It's either that or Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer backwards," she said.

"Ok, ok let's see here…um is it say the last sentence then the next that kind of backwards?"

"Yep."

"So like _, I'll be back again someday, but he waved goodbye saying don't you cry, had to hurry on his way Frosty the Snowman,"_ Johnny sang.

Nikki smiled gleefully enjoying this as Johnny continued stumbling on words a few times almost singing it the right way instead of backwards, but finally he had finished. He smiled triumphantly.

"I did it," he said with a smile.

"I knew you could," Michelle said.

Johnny just smiled. "Alright who's next for some fun?" he said while rubbing his hands together. He noticed Bear had just finished his piece of Hershey cake.

"Bear, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bear replied setting his plate on the coffee table.

"What's your favorite Christmas treat?" Johnny asked.

"Well I think my favorite Christmas treat would have to be that Hershey cake. That was delicious."

There was a nod, and a loud agreement through the room that they all thought the same. "Next year we know who is bringing the cake," Nikki said looking at Ponch.

Ponch smiled slightly. "Geeze thanks, but anyone could've went and bought that at the bakery."

"Well I didn't know I was such a big fan of Hershey's," Johnny replied as he grabbed another piece.

"Truth or dare, Michelle?" Bear asked looking at the host of the party.

"I think I'll go with dare," she said feeling brave.

"I dare you to eat another piece of that Hershey's cake," Bear said.

She smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice," she said as she grabbed a piece.

She looked at Ponch. "Truth or dare, Ponch?"

"Dare," Ponch replied happily.

"I dare you to go turn up the radio and whatever song is playing you have to sing along," she instructed.

Ponch nodded with a smile then went to the radio, he hadn't been able to hear it for a while, as soon as he got there he stopped dead in his tracks then turned. "Can I change my mind now?" he asked.

"No silly," Nikki said giggling.

Ponch went over and turned up the radio for all to hear. Then began to sing along it was "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" Ponch stared at the floor slightly embarrassed, having grown up hating this song and vowing never to sing it…but here he was Christmas day in Michelle's living room singing "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" and he couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he did it.

As soon as the song ended he rushed back to his seat. "Glad that's over," he said with a laugh.

The others laughed as well. Sindy had just now finished her piece of cake. Ponch looked at her. "Sindy truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied.

"What's your favorite thing about Christmas?"

"Spending time with Family and friends," Sindy replied.

They all smiled at each other agreeing that was a good thing about Christmas.

The game went on for a while longer, as it went on the dares got crazier, and the truths got sillier. There were tons of laughs, and a lot of joy filled this room. It was a feeling that Michelle had hoped for when she planned this party. As it grew time for the guests to go home it was starting to die down of all the excitement.

"This was the best party ever, Michelle thanks for inviting us," Bear said as he and Sindy left.

"Yes thanks for letting us come," Sindy said.

"It was a pleasure having you," Michelle replied.

"We had a blast, I hope you plan on a New Year's party," Nikki said as she and Ponch were leaving.

Michelle laughed. "Maybe, I'll have to give that a bit of thought."

"Don't take too much time New years is just around the corner," Ponch teased. Then gave her a hug. "Good night, Michelle thanks for the wonderful party."

"You're welcome thank you for coming."

Ponch smiled then led Nikki out the door. The last guest to go was Johnny.

Johnny walked up to Michelle and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was a pleasure getting to spend Christmas with you," he said.

"I enjoyed having you around too, Johnny. Thanks for coming," Michelle replied.

Johnny gave her a hug.

"See you soon, make sure to call," Michelle said as she led him to the door.

Johnny smiled brightly. "Alright I will!" he said.

As soon as he got outside Michelle watched from the window as Johnny went straight to Ponch and Nikki's car to tell them what she just said. She laughed slightly at his enthusiasm, then smiled she really did like Johnny…and this was a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
